


Nervioso

by YukikiKitsune



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukikiKitsune/pseuds/YukikiKitsune
Summary: Solo algo tonto y cursi por San Valentín
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	Nervioso

No podía creer que se sintiera tan nervioso, sabía lo que iba a suceder, sabía que sería todo bueno y lindo, lo habían planeado, ensayado y repetido. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo que quería, que lo hacía por amor, que ese amor era plenamente correspondido… pero no podía evitarlo, un sudor frío recorría su espalda, estaba pálido y se sentía un poco mareado. Aunque eso último podía ser por la falta de alimentos, los mismos nervios no le habían permitido desayunar, ni comer.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió provocándole un pequeño sobresalto, y gimió en desgracia cunado una sonrisa brillante se asomó por ahí.  
-Pareces un muerto Mako-chan – El pequeño rubio sonriente entró – Si te estas arrepintiendo puedo sacarte de aquí, siempre has sido mi favorito, lo sabes –  
Negó con la cabeza a su proposición, no iba a huir cuando había esperado tanto por ese momento. En realidad llevaban ya vida conyugal desde hacía muchos años, con todo lo que ello conllevaba, para bien y para mal, no que él considerara nada malo en todo el asunto, pero vivir juntos implicaba desacuerdos y compromisos.  
-Mejor, porque Haru-chan estaría muy triste si te fueras, está casi tan nervioso como tú, aunque es mucho mejor en ocultarlo – le confesó con un guiño que no le hizo sentir mejor.  
¿Haruka estaba nervioso? ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo? ¿O sería como él? Solo los nervios del gran día. Habían planeado cada detalle juntos, no sería nada grande, una pequeña ceremonia civil y una cena con su familia y amigos. De todas formas la prensa se daría un banquete en los siguientes días, lo sabía. Había pasado cuando salió a la luz pública su relación “Famoso nadador emparejado con otro hombre”, afortunadamente no había durado mucho, pero ya veía los próximos titulares “Famoso nadador olímpico se casa con otro hombre” al menos el estatus de Haru como nadador había cambiado…  
-¡Makoto!- Nagisa estaba agitando una mano enfrente suyo, y si usaba su nombre completo era porque había estado llamándolo sin recibir respuesta.  
-Chicos, es hora – la madre de Makoto entró también por la puerta, sonriendo al ver lo apuesto que lucía su hijo. –Haru es muy afortunado de tenerte – a ella no le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando se enteró de la notica, aunque se molestó que fuera por la prensa, y les había dado a ambos jóvenes y sermón por la falta de confianza.  
\- Mamá – volteó a verla sintiendo que los ojos se le nublan de lágrimas, miles de emociones le recorrían el cuerpo además de los tontos nervios, amor, alegría, miedo, nostalgia… abrió los brazos para su madre y ella se acercó feliz a abrazarlo – También tu eres afortunado de tenerlo, ambos lo son-  
Bueno, eso sí le sacó una pequeña lágrima, justo antes que su madre se la limpiara y volviera a apresurarlo.  
No hubo tiempo de más nervios, o eso quería creer. Fue llevado afuera de la casa, y después arriba por las escaleras. Habían decidido hacerlo en el pequeño templo sobre la colina, en su hogar de la niñez, a donde ambos habían acordado regresar cuando se retiraran, el lugar donde se conocieron.  
El aire fresco del atardecer ayudó a espabilarlo, incrédulo que en verdad iba a pasar, los nervios volvieron cuando vio el final de las escaleras.  
Pero se fueron, todo se fue cuando vio a su prometido esperándolo al final de las escaleras. Haru estaba ahí, serio como siempre, pero él lo sabía mejor, lo conocía lo suficiente para notar el ligero movimiento de su mano, la minúscula variación en su postura. Estaba tan nervioso como él.  
Sonrió un poco, ofreciendo su mano, y apenas sintió la piel cálida, todo nervio se esfumó.  
Eso era lo que había esperado toda la vida, desde que a los cinco años había declarado que iba a casarse con su amigo. Había tenido que pasar un largo tiempo para que se volviera realidad, pero ahí estaban, juntos, con las personas que los querían, y nada fuera de esa burbuja importaba.  
La prensa, el trabajo, las horas de entrenamiento, los viajes, el retiro… nada era importante, mientras Haru continuara a su lado todo sería como debía ser.

~End~


End file.
